


Dangerous Grounds

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating? Is kissing cheating?, Kissing, M/M, Open Ending, feelings get discussed, ryan likes shane, shane likes ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: Shane: “You sound fun.”Ryan: “Yeah, right? Doesn’t that sound great? Wouldn’t you like to be haunted by me?”





	Dangerous Grounds

“Wouldn’t you like to be haunted by me?” Ryan says it as a joke but his smile slowly fades when he sees the serious look on Shane’s face. “No I don’t want to be haunted by you, Ryan.” Shane says with furrowed brows and a frown. Ryan stares at his friend’s face in mild confusion before laughing it off awkwardly and turning back to the camera.

-

When they finally wrap up filming Mark comes over and tugs Ryan aside. Ryan looks at him concerned but before he can even inquire about what’s happening Mark interrupts him. “You and Shane okay? He seemed a little—I don’t know—annoyed?” Ryan looks over his shoulder at where Shane is talking to Devon then turns back to Mark. “You think so? He seems fine to me.” Mark shakes his head. “No he’s not. He got extra snippy when you asked him if he’d like to be haunted by you.” Ryan cocks his head to the side then frowns. “That’s true now that you mention it. Maybe he just has an off day. We all have those.” Ryan looks over at Shane again and sees him walking away from Devon. “Maybe, but you should be mindful of what you say to him for the rest of the day.” “Yeah okay thanks.” Ryan says and walks away from Mark and runs to meet up with Shane.

He runs up to Shane and smacks him on the shoulder making him come to a complete stop. “Hey, where you off to?” Shane points ahead of them, “To get our stuff.” Shane and Ryan pack their things in relative silence before heading out to meet up with the rest of the crew. Ryan observes Shane’s tenseness during the drive back to their hotel but doesn’t bring it up until they’re inside the confines of their room.

“You okay man?” Ryan asks when Shane settles onto his own bed after he comes out of the shower. Shane looks up at him as he boots up his laptop and shrugs. “I’m fine. Are you?” Ryan nods then moves to grab his towel and a change of clothes. “I’m fine.” He says and goes to take his shower. Shane is busy tapping away on his laptop when Ryan emerges from the bathroom. There’s a can of beer on the night stand which means at some point Shane had gotten up to get it. Ryan moves further into the space and sees one on the night stand next to his bed and he offers a quiet ‘thanks’ and he deposits his dirty clothing into his backpack. Shane hums his acknowledgement but otherwise doesn’t look up from his laptop.

Ryan cracks open his beer and stands in-between their beds observing Shane. He doesn’t look as tense as he had been earlier but Ryan can still see a level of worry presenting itself. Shane isn’t paying attention to him so he feels confident enough to close the distance and throw himself onto Shane’s bed which successfully startles him and causes his laptop to slide a little off his lap. “Jesus Ryan!” Shane yells but with no real fire and rights the laptop again. Ryan laughs and crawls further up the bed to sit properly before snatching the laptop away from Shane. He deposits it safely beside him and closes the lid before turning his attention back to Shane who is looking at him expectantly.

“You’re not yourself and I wanna know why.” Shane frowns in confusion then sighs and shifts to retrieve his laptop beside Ryan. Ryan swats his hand away and pushes him back against the headboard. Shane sighs again then removes his glasses. “What’s this about Ryan? I’m really not in the mood for your childishness.” “My childishness? What the hell does that mean?” Shane folds his glasses and places it on the nightstand. “Nothing. What’s happening right now?” “You! You’re happening right now! Your mood shifted so much during filming and I wanna know why.” Ryan shifts so that he’s sitting much closer to Shane that their knees touch and he’s thankful that Shane doesn’t move away. “I’m just tired is all. Happy? Now, can I have my goddamn laptop back?” Ryan slides the laptop further away from him and crosses his arms. “No I’m not happy you piece of shit. You’re gonna tell me what the fuck shifted your mood of else—” “Or else what? You’re gonna do what Ryan?”

Shane looks beyond pissed and usually Ryan would back off whenever Shane’s temper flared up but not this time. “Could you just—shut the fuck up and stop being your usual asshole self for _one_ minute? Is that too much to ask?” The instant the words leave Ryan’s mouth he realizes that maybe that’s not the best thing to throw in the face of a pissed off Shane. Instead of telling Ryan to go fuck himself like Ryan was expecting, Shane lunges forward, knocking him onto his back and hovers over him. He grips both of Ryan’s wrists in each hand and brackets his smaller body between his legs. “What the fuck do you want from me Ryan? What the fuck do you want me to say? Do you want to hear me say that it pissed me off thinking about you possibly dying and leaving me? Or that the thought of not ever seeing your stupid face ever again breaks me? That—that every time I see you I feel guilty because I think about you more than I think about my actual girlfriend? How when I kiss her I think of you? Is that what you wanna to hear?”

Ryan stares up at Shane, heart pounding ready to fucking burst out of his chest. He’s still trying to process everything that Shane yelled in his face but it’s proving to be highly difficult. Shane shifts above him but he remains an unyielding weight over him. “Say something.” He says softer and Ryan can see the vulnerability in his eyes as they flicker over his face searching. “You—” Ryan clears his throat and tries again. “You like me?” he asks and his voice comes out softer than he had intended for it to. Ryan thinks he’s maybe misinterpreting Shane’s expression but he thinks he looks like he’s about to cry. Shane shifts again and this time he lets go of Ryan’s wrists and sits up and moves as far away as he can get while still staying on the bed. Ryan lies there on his back unmoving as he waits for Shane’s reply.

“I do.” Shane says and Ryan feels his heart stutter. He curls his fingers into fists and sighs. “How long?” “What?” Ryan uses his elbows to prop himself up to properly stare at Shane. “How long? How long have you felt this way?” Shane looks away from Ryan and shrugs. “Doesn’t matter.” “Yes it does.” Shane grits his teeth and turns back to Ryan. “No it doesn’t! Why should it huh?” Ryan pushes himself up all the way and grabs the front of Shane’s t-shirt. “Because I fucking feel the same that’s why you dick head!” Shane looks like he’s about to argue back but stops short when Ryan’s words finally sink in. He swallows audibly and looks at Ryan with searching eyes. “You’re fucking with me aren’t you?” “Why on earth would I do that?” Shane shakes his head. “I don’t know. You’re full of shit most times.” Ryan laughs and drops his hands onto his lap. “Not this time at least.”

The room is incredibly silent save for Shane and Ryan’s breathing. “You have Helen.” Shane mumbles, now staring at Ryan’s chest. “You have Sara so what’s your point big guy?” Shane laughs and Ryan realizes that he’s missed that sound. “I have none.” They both sit in silence; Shane not looking at Ryan and Ryan staring intently at Shane. He doesn’t know what they should do with this new information. There’s so much that can go wrong but also so much that can go right but are they willing to risk it is another thing entirely. Ryan doesn’t know how deep his feelings go and he sure as hell doesn’t know how deeply Shane feels for him. This is new territory and they must tread lightly. Ryan is deep in his head that he misses Shane’s words and he has to physically shake himself to disperse all the swirling thoughts away.

“Sorry what?” Shane sighs and tentatively reaches for Ryan’s hand. Ryan meets him halfway and when Shane rubs soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb Ryan can feel some of the tension slip away. “How do we proceed? This is dangerous.” Shane’s right no doubt about that, but if there’s one thing Ryan’s famous for its doing stupid, dangerous things. “Damn right this is dangerous.” He says and turns his hand over to squeeze Shane’s hand. Shane returns the squeeze and Ryan can’t help but smile. “I have, honest to God no idea where to proceed from this but before we do anything we gotta talk some more.” Shane nods and Ryan takes that as cue to continue. “I just need you to know that my feelings for you are complicated because I never let myself dwell on it but that doesn’t mean they aren’t deep. We’ve known each other for a while and I feel like I know everything about you and you everything about me.” Shane nods again and slips his hand out to link their fingers. “I feel the same. But I also know that I really wanna kiss you.”

Ryan’s breath catches in his throat and he swallows nervously at the look Shane is giving him. “Really?” Shane nods and leans forward slowly, giving Ryan sufficient time to push him back or hop off the bed to put some distance between them. The ball’s in Ryan’s court now he realizes but it doesn’t take long for him to make a decision. Ryan lets go of Shane’s hand and slides it up his thigh where it stops on his hip and he reaches up with his left hand and tangles it in Shane’s messy brown hair. Shane makes a surprised sound at his forwardness and Ryan take that moment to close the distance. For their first kiss it’s nothing shy of rough. The moment Ryan feels Shane’s lips against his he can’t stop himself. Shane’s back hits the headboard and Ryan clambers onto his lap and wraps his arms around Shane’s neck and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Shane lets him and he slides his arms around Ryan’s hips and pulls him flush against him. Shane tastes like the beer he had been drinking and Ryan parts his lips and slips his tongue out to caress Shane’s bottom lip. Shane’s lips part easily enough and Ryan plunges his tongue inside and their tongues battle for dominance. Ryan feels lightheaded in the good kind of way and when eventually Shane pulls away to breathe he can’t help but chase his lips. Shane lets him but he also laughs against Ryan’s impatient mouth which ends with Ryan unwillingly detaching from the kiss.

“Had enough?” Ryan asks breathless and when Shane shakes his head he feels warmth blossom in his chest. “But I do need to breathe.” Ryan laughs and ducks his head so that it rests on Shane’s chest. He can feel his heartbeat thumping against his forehead and he can’t help but ask. “Are you as blown away as I am?” He feels Shane shift and one of the hands around his waist moves to run through his hair in a soothing manner. “I am. I can’t believe you’re even asking that.” Ryan looks up suddenly which dislodges Shane hand in his hair. “Of course I’m asking! You’re never open about your feelings.” This has Shane laughing and Ryan can’t help but join in. “Fair enough. But for this I’ll be honest.” “Good.” Ryan says and they remain quiet for a beat. “Now what? We just moved a step too fast.” “We did. But did you regret it?” Ryan closes his eyes and drops his head to Shane’s chest again and thinks about Helen and Sara. If they hadn’t kissed they could’ve agreed to bury their feelings but now that they have Ryan doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget the feel of Shane’s lips moving against his.“No I don’t.” “I don’t either. But we can’t do that again, at least not until we’ve figured everything out.”

They both agree that sleeping on the same bed is a bit too much for right now so Ryan unwillingly slinks over to his bed but not before glaring at Shane who just laughs at him and tells him it’s better that they don’t take any chances. Ryan can’t disagree with that and he keeps telling himself that even when they get back to LA and when he and Shane are alone at the Buzzfeed Unsolved studio working in companionable silence. Whether they remain close friends or become an actual couple isn’t really important because what they have, what they’ve always had is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this fandom since I've joined. I think their girlfriends are awesome and perfect for them but also that shipping part of my brain just likes seeing Ryan and Shane as a little more? Yeah whatever.


End file.
